Love's Grey Area
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: Sonny thought she hated Chad and for a second she thought she might have loved him, but when Chad promises to "unwind" her, she begins to find the grey area. Can simple hate and lust turn into something more? *lemons*
1. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters**

**A/N: Okay I hope that it's good. This is more like a preview for the story. The other chapters will be longer.**

**This is for littlemisssmiley123's 100 Channy Chapter Challenge**

**I don't really know who will read this since SWAC stories rated M aren't exactly a lot of people's cup of tea, but I really hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Flowers**

"Flower delivery for Sonny Munroe."

"Just set them on the desk," I sighed, motioning my hand carelessly to the desk, where all lost and forgotten things remained. If any of us were smart enough, when we lost something that would be the first and last place we look. But we aren't that smart… are we? I pushed myself up from where I lazily sat and walked over to the flowers. God, they really were beautiful. The orange lilies looked perfect with the bright white daises and half-bloomed yellow roses. I sighed and deeply inhaled the lovely scent from one of the roses, letting it overwhelm and take over my senses. Then I saw the note with the oh-too-familiar writing scrawled across the top reading "Sonny." I opened it.

There were marks, scribbles from where he'd crossed out things he didn't like and wrote things he thought were better. Funny, I'd never seen Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper at a loss for words. Instead three simple words were the only legible things on the paper.

_See you tonight._

_-TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

I groaned and tossed the offending note aside. How could I let Chad cozen me into doing something so incredulously stupid? I stared at the flowers sitting on my desk. They seemed to be teasing me. The daisies, lilies, and half-opened roses representing something. Screaming, I realized what that something was. The three flowers were representations of me. I was opening my flower. To Chad, of all people. I grabbed handfuls of the beautiful, colored flowers by their stems and violently threw them across the room, screaming at myself as I did so.

A light giggle erupted from someone behind me, someone who obviously didn't want to interrupt my rampage, and I turned to see pain-in-the-ass Tawni Hart. She laughed at my angry face and the once beautiful flowers' petals strewn across the room.

"Please continue," She said, pointing to the phone in her hand. "This. Is. Completely and utterly. Priceless," she said, flipping her hair annoyingly. I grimaced evilly at her. I held my hand out in front of me and placed my other hand on my hip that I leaned to one side on.

"Give me the damn phone, Tawni," I said, curling my fingers into my stretched out hand.

"Or what? You'll get your little Chad to get it for you? Fight your own battles Munroe."

"I am. Give me the phone or I'll put my gum in your oh-so-pretty hair while you sleep. What's that flavor you despise oh so much? Cinnamon, I think…" I moved my finger to my chin as if I was thinking.

"No! Don't Sonny! Here's the phone," she threw the phone at me like it had suddenly grown a contagious mold and watched me as I replayed and deleted her offending video of me. "It's just a video," she said as she quickly grabbed her phone back. "Now, what's this deal you have with Chad? Everyone's talking about it and the growing tension between you two right now." She knew something was up. _Everyone_ knew that _something_ was going on.

"Tawni," I began, hoping that she would get the message, "it's complicated,"

"I can keep up," she said. "I'm not stupid." I laughed to myself in my head.

"Just get lost. There's no deal," I replied. She groaned and left the room, denied of the gossip she wanted to hear, slamming the door behind her. I reminisced through everything that had previously happened.

"_Things must be pretty slow over there at Chuckle City for you to come over and visit a much busier set that has viewers to please." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and watched him as he rolled his sleeves up to reveal the muscular arms that drove me to the edge of my limits. "See something you like Sonny?"_

"_I see as much as you do."_

"_Trust me Sonny," he began, taking my shoulders in his hands, "when I say that I see a lot that I like."_

"_Only when you see your reflection in my eyes," I quickly retorted. I think I might have actually seen him crack a slim, little smile._

"_No, your eyes don't shine enough for that." I pulled back from his strong grasp and smacked him on the arm. He grabbed his arm in mock hurt and looked back at me with an evil smile. "Well, Sonny, It seems to me that you just need to relax."_

"_Relax?" I glared at him. "Are you completely shitting me?" My face heated up on the moment of the argument. I was surely a bright tomato red by now._

"_I can help you with that. I can unwind you." He placed his hands on my arms and pulled me close to him. I tried to pull back a little, to regain a little of the footing I had before, but he kept me from it. I could feel him, hard where I admittedly needed him most. "I'm sure you'd like that Munroe."_

Okay, I admit it. I was stupid. I fell for his little trick. I agreed to let him "unwind" me, probably the stupidest thing I could have agreed to. I should have known that the second I looked in to his stupid shiny blue eyes that I was done for.

In a way, I was subconsciously glad that I had said yes. I needed something to help me forget about everything, but this was part of that everything I wanted to forget about. So, I suppose that didn't help my cause.

I smiled to myself for no reason and walked to the cafeteria, hoping for not another incident with Chad. I got myself some frozen yogurt and walked over to where Nico and Grady were already seated. She pulled out a chair and sat down, only to begin eating her yogurt in a way that was almost violent.

"Whoa, Sonny!" Nico exclaimed. "You okay? I mean, you are killing that yogurt."

"I. Am. Fine," I responded, still killing my food.

"Be careful. It might not be living, but that yogurt still has feelings," Grady said. I actually laughed.

"Haha Grady, you are so funny." We all laughed.

"Pooper's staring at you," Grady observed.

"Really?" God, I hope that I didn't sound too eager. I turned around to meet a pair of sparkling blue eyes, that didn't look away when I did. They continued to stare. Why was I so shy around him? "Damnit," I muttered under my breath. He was going to come over to our table. I knew that look.

"What's with you two?" Nico asked.

"Nothing!" I replied, a little too quickly. He gave me a strange look, but his eyes looked toward something else. Chad was pulling out a chair next to me. He stuck his finger into the yogurt in front of me and then licked it off.

"Thanks. That was good Munroe. You should try." I had the sinking feeling we weren't talking about yogurt anymore. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Nico and Grady leaned in to hear what he was saying. "_Alone?_" he emphasized this time. Nico and Grady didn't move.

"Sure, Chad." I got up and pulled him up with me. "Let's go." I dragged him behind me as we walked into an abandoned hallway.

"The flowers?" he asked simply, pulling a yellow rose petal off my shirt. I blushed. "I take it you didn't like them?"

"I _loved_ them," I replied. "I hated the fact they were from _you_."

"Ouch," he responded. "So we still on for tonight?" I replied with a shrug.

"I suppose so. See you then." Following my response, I walked away. I walked away from Chad Dylan Cooper.

That was what I should have done from the very beginning. But I didn't.

I walked back to my dressing room nervously. I desperately needed to change. I picked out some strappy black heels with form-fitting jeans and a strangely cut shirt that revealed almost too much. I looked at the clothes I had set out. Should I go with a skirt instead? Or a dress? What do you wear when you know you are going to hook up?

I put my shirt and jeans back and instead took out a strapless purple dress. It was short, not even reaching mid-thigh, and low, exposing so much it didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. I liked it that way.

I quickly changed into what I had decided upon and lay down on my couch. I sunk into it and pulled my hands under my head to cradle it.

Okay, I'll admit it. I was over the edge with either nervousness or excitement. I'd never done this before. Chad Dylan Cooper was going to take my virginity. I couldn't exactly place my finger on how I felt, only the fact that I felt it.

xxx

My eyes opened wearily. I must have fallen asleep. I almost fell off the couch as I leaned over to check the time. The blaring alarm read eight o' clock. Standing up quickly, my dress hitched up. I adjusted it and with my head held high, prepared for the journey to a room far far away.

A room I had only seen in my worst nightmares.

And the apex of my dreams.

The room that fueled my fantasies.

_Chad's bedroom._

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**I promise that the other chapters will be longer but this story will have lemons.**


	2. Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters**

**A/N: Okay I hope that it's good. This is more like a preview for the story. The other chapters will be longer.**

**And I'm not sure I liked this chapter very much, so I hope you guys do.**

**20 reviews on the first chapter!!!!!! You guys are AMAZING!!! Can you beat 20 for this chapter?**

* * *

_Hate_

I stood in front of Chad's dressing room door, very unsure of what to do. I was sure it was his dressing room due to the large good star with his full name written in the center. I'd never been in a situation like this and hadn't even had the time to think this one fully through. Were you supposed to knock? Or maybe since he knew I was coming I should just walk right in. But wouldn't that be rude?

Hesitantly, I brought my small curled-up fist to the wooden door. I didn't have to wait long, Chad was at the door in less than what seemed like a second. His hair looked disheveled, unlike it's usual tameness, like he'd been running his hand through it over and over. Like he was _nervous_. His tie was loose around his neck and his shirt was only halfway tucked in.

"Sonny," he breathed out. All of the sudden his demeanor changed drastically. HE was his sarcastic, cocky self again. "Sonny, I see you haven't changed your mind."

"Are you alright Chad? This is unlike you."

"I'm fine Sonny. Are you going to come in or not?"

"It's about time you asked." I told him, as I pushed him out of the way and walked into his room. It was unlike me, but Chad made me do strange things.

"Wow, Sonny. You look… _different_. But a good different." I caught his eyes raking slowly over my legs and then up to where the fabric of my dress barely covered my chest. "But I still think you need less clothing to be appropriate for the moment." I blushed and turned around to hide it. I faced the enormity of his dressing room, the size of the dressing room I shared with Tawni and the prop house together. But it looked as if there was more rooms branching off this one, so it might have even outsized _that_.

"God, this room is huge. You get all of _this_? It's not fair."

"Let's get out of here so we can really do something." I nodded in agreement as he laced his fingers with mine. Chad walked me to his fancy sports car and opened the passenger door for me. The car ride seemed too strained and awkward, being that close and yet unable to do anything. When we pulled up to his house, I was _amazed_. It was huge. Three stories, with a pool with a blue glow you could see from the front yard, which was surrounded by many palm trees.

Chad walked me inside and up some stairs. "Don't worry, my parents aren't home." I think were on the top floor when we stopped climbing. He opened a door for me and it took me a second to register all of this. I was in Chad Dylan Cooper's bedroom.

All of the sudden I was aware of him behind me as his strong arms wrapped around my slender waist. "Do you like it? I imagine you'll be here awhile," he whispered in my ear. His chin rested on my shoulder, his hair brushing against my cheek. I turned around in his grasp and wound my arms around his neck. His lips touched gently against my own, brushing them as light as a feather. His lips were so soft; I needed more of him. I pulled my arms tighter, getting us as close as possible. Suddenly the kiss turned into one not of gentleness and love but one that was hot and full of lust.

I was vaguely aware of him moving us somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. He fell down first, and then I on top of him. I broke apart from him and pushed myself up supporting my weight with my hands placed on either side of Chad's chest. I looked around to study our surroundings.

"A couch?" I questioned. He pulled me back down to his chest.

"Great things happed to those who wait," he replied as he began kissing me again. His hands crept slowly beneath my dress, it hitching up around my chest, and came to rest modestly on my waist. I wasn't aware that his hands had been moving further up until he was lifting the offending garment over my head and I was using my feet to toss my heels over the armrest of the couch my legs swung over.

"You could have just unzipped it," I told him sarcastically and he threw it aside. I undid his tie slowly and pulled it from around his neck and wound it around mine instead. He flipped us over to he was on top of me now, his weight not fully pressed against me, and it was my hands working spasmodically on the buttons on his shirt. "God!" I exclaimed. "Why are there so many freaking buttons on your shirt?" He chuckled and picked himself up onto his knees as he made short work of the buttons that were so difficult for me. I picked myself up as well and placed my hands on his bare shoulders, pushing the sleeves of his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor by my dress.

He pressed himself back down onto me, his hard chest against my soft stomach. My fingers dug into his strong back as his hands rested on the back clasp of my bra.

Without any warning, he was off of me next to the shirt we'd discarded earlier. He was pulling it back over his arms, buttoning up each of the individual buttons I'd worked so hard to undo one-by-one.

"What the hell Chad?" I asked as he tossed my dress back to me. I pulled it back over my lacy black undergarments as he looked over at me with a hand outstretched, palm up. "What?" The fingers on his hand curled inward, the signal for me to give him something.

"Tie." I looked down at Chad's tie, draped around my neck. I pulled it off, the silkiness feeling soft against my bare skin, and tossed it at him. "We hate each other Sonny. We can't do this, not now."

"What's the problem Chad?" I sneered. "I've seen all of your little scandals in Tween Weekly and now you're denying me of what I came here to do?"

"You don't really want this Sonny."

"Yes I do!" I shouted back at him.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes."

"Sometime, but not now," he replied as he shook his head. I pulled the straps of my sandals over the heel of my foot.

"Oh my God Chad. You're so frustrating!" He smirked.

"One of my many lovely perks." I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. "Sonny," he began. I turned around. "You really did look beautiful tonight." I sighed and walked toward his door. "Come back tomorrow?"

"You'll be lucky if I even talk to you tomorrow, Cooper," I replied. "Now drive me home. Right now," I growled. Eyes downcast, he led me back down the stairs and back into his car.

"I'm sorry Sonny."

"Why would you be sorry if you said we hate each other?"

"Because we don't have too. I don't hate you Sonny no matter how much I want to."

"You want to _hate_ me?" He made a gesture to reply but I cut him off. "Nevermind. Just drive me home Chad." The rest of the drive was quiet and awkward. Why did Chad want to hate me?

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter's shortness. So what did you think?**

**Don't worry. They make up in the next chapter.**

**Pretty please review!**


	3. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters**

**Okay I hope that it's good.**

* * *

**Love**

My alarm blared with the possibly most annoying noise that man had ever created. I rolled to the other side of my bed and blindly, my eyes were still closed, fumbled around my nightstand with my hand to find the off button. I missed the button a few times, pressing the backlight button, the radio, and finally my Ipod. My eyes flashed open and I successfully pressed the power button on my radio. I probably could have unplugged the damn thing in less time.

The light stung my eyes from opening them too quickly; my eyes were not properly adjusted to the bright surroundings. I looked at the clock- 5:30. Why did I wake up this early? Oh yeah, there were some people- okay, one person mostly- that I really wanted to avoid. I pulled my favorite pair of jeans out from my drawer and a loose fitting tank top. I pulled my old, worn-out hoodie over the top and I was set to go. I didn't bother with my hair; it was just a rehearsal, no one would care if I looked like hell on feet.

I didn't want to go to work this morning. Not only did I not want to see Chad to begin with, but if I did see him, and God forbid have to talk to him, it was going to be really awkward. And the thing was, it was kind of unavoidable to see Chad as some point during the day and Chad was going to make sure that he had the last word in this situation. He wasn't about to just leave things like this. I knew him better than that.

In fact, I purposely came an hour early to work, to avoid him.

I sat in the driver's side of my car in the studio's parking lot, my head against the steering wheel. God, this was going to be such a long day. I stepped out of my car, my eyes consciously searching for Chad's car, even though I was absolutely sure that he was not here. When I didn't see it, I locked my car and nearly ran into Condor Studios.

"Sonny!" Tawni screamed. "What's up with you and Chad? I knew you were lying to me! Friends tell each other these things." Tawni pouted at me. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could have given you advice." She was holding up a newspaper with a picture of me and Chad together, the both of us smiling, as we were leaving Condor Studios last night. I groaned and my head fell into my hands.

_No one was supposed to know._

That picture was probably posted on the Internet and plastered in every magazine across the due to, dare I say it, mostly the fans of Chad Dylan Cooper. Now the whole world knew, are was going to know very soon that something was going on between us. Fuck my life. I scolded myself internally. _Sonny Monroe will not use that kind of language._ But quite honestly, that didn't stop me. In my mind, I was dropping the F-bomb left and right.

"Sonny! Earth to Sonny Monroe! Hello… Umm… Care to explain?" Tawni asked, snapping me out of my reverie by waving her hand close to my face and almost catching my eye with one on her fingernails.

"Hey watch it! You could poke someone's eye out! And what are you doing here so early?"

"I needed to talk to you. And that does not answer my question. Sonny," she whined. "Please tell me." I rolled my eyes. I supposed, that working with her, she would find out sooner or later. And I figured that it should be sooner and that the story should come from my mouth, not some tabloid.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Tawni was jumping up and down, positively giddy with excitement. "But not here. I'll tell you in our dressing room. It'll be just the two of us and you can't tell _anyone_. Got it?" She nodded and then proceeded to walk with me, side-by-side, to our room. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Now, you have to tell me Sonny. What's going on with you and Cooper?" I sighed.

"It's a long story."

"We have time. We did arrive early after all."

"Ok, it's not as bad as I'm sure that story," I said, motioning to the picture with the giant headline reading _Hollywood Hottie Hits on Small Town Girl?_, "cracks it up to be."

"I sure hope not. This story," she replied, holding up the paper, "does not speak very highly of you, Sonny."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah. We need some serious damage control here."

"Well, basically all that happened, is I met Chad after work, he drove me to his house," as I continued talking, I realized how bad this actually sounded, "and we made out for a little while, then he drove me home. That's it." I wasn't technically lying, was I?

"Are you sure that's all that happened? I mean, why would you just make out with him, why not go all the way? You hit the jackpot for a damn fine body, girl, so you better-"

"Tawni!" I nearly shouted at her. "Chill out! That's all that happened."

"Whatever you say, Sonny." I was going to cut in and say something but she raised her hand to prevent any words from escaping my mouth. "Whatever you say."

We had just finished rehearsing out sketch when we all decided that a lunch break was desperately needed. I didn't really care to listen to anything Nico and Grady were talking about, Zora sort of left because we all knew too well that she would end up being in the lunch room before us, so that left… Tawni and me. How wonderful.

I was aware that in the end, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and I would all sit at the same table, but for now Tawni was going to beg me for more details about what went down last night.

"What did you wear?" She gasped. "Even better, what did _he_ wear? You do know that could explain a lot about how he feels about you. But I imagine he was still in his uniform because he always is… Wait, you weren't in your costume were you? Of course not. Is he a good kisser? I'm sure he is. He's probably kissed lots of girls, not to make you feel bad or anything Sonny. He's always been that way. But when he's around you he's different…" I didn't really have to answer any of her questions because she seemed content assuming the answer by herself. I just "hmmm"d and nodded.

We reached the cafeteria and all grabbed trays. I'm not sure why we decided that what they had available was better than the sandwiches, but subconsciously I knew that the best sandwich was the one named after Chad and that I really didn't want to order it. I sat down next to Grady and across from Tawni, my fork twirling in what looked like two-month old refried beans. I decided that the fries I had taken were my best bet and ate one. They weren't bad.

But when Chad came in, the little I had eaten nearly came back up. Not because I was repulsed by him, however, but because of how much I _wasn't_.

I could help but notice that he looked very different. His normally perfect hair was wildly disheveled and the knot on his tie was very loose, about to fall off his neck. His shirt was halfway untucked, but not in the way that made it seem like he wanted it to be that way. It looked as if he hadn't changed at all from last night. Or showered for that matter. His eyes were puffy and red and the skin under them was a very light purple color. Had he gotten any sleep?

I wondered if I looked as bad as him. Though I'm sure that if I came looking like that, I could not pull it off like he could. I would probably look like a hobo desperate to get into Hollywood.

"Cooper looks awful," Nico said, quite happy with the new prospect. It looked like he was holding back laughter.

"What happened to him?" Grady added on. I looked over at Tawni, who looked shocked. I tried to beg her silently to not say anything and, luckily, she seemed to get it and keep her mouth sealed shut.

"Wow." I couldn't help the single word that escaped my lips. It didn't matter how much I hated him in this moment, because I needed to find out what was wrong. "Umm… excuse me. I need to umm… sort some things out." They sort of just waved me off and I jumped when I saw how fast Zora managed to take my seat.

I ran over to Chad and pulled him out of the crowed cafeteria by his wrist.

"Chad, what's wrong with you? You look like you got attacked by a wild dog or something."

"I'm fine, Sonny," he replied, pulling his wrist from the weak grip in my hand.

"Chad, you're not fine. I kno-"

"Sonny," he whispered to me in a harsh voice. "I'm fine. Ok?" I think he must have saw the hurt that his words had put into my eyes, because his eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't recognize and he began to apologize. "Look, Sonny. I-I didn't mean it like that. I just… Look, I'm really sorry. About everything. And I _am_ fine. Do you forgive me Sonny?"

I thought about it. I wasn't quite sure if I did, even if I couldn't bring myself to absolutely hate him.

"I don't know Chad. I just…" I sighed, "don't know. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Sonny? You didn't do anything. Everything was my fault."

"Then why did everything happen like it did, especially now that you're saying it was all your fault and you regret it?"

Chad placed both his hands on my shoulders and backed me up against a wall. I wasn't scared, even though and girl in her right mind should have been. I knew Chad wouldn't hurt me. Well, at least, not like this.

"Because, as much as I try to hate you, I think the harder I try, the more I fall in love with you. The more you push me away, the harder I fall. Don't you get it Sonny? This has never happened to me before. And I can honestly say that I'm scared of it." I was beyond the point of comprehendible words by that point. My mouth was hanging wide open in the perfect shape of and "o" and my eyes were dilated with disbelief. "Sonny. I mean absolutely every word I've said. I can't do this anymore." He paused.

"I can't decide which would hurt me less. I could walk away, right now, and never think of you or look in your direction ever again. And option two is staying like this, because this is all I've ever known."

"What are you saying?" I finally asked.

"I love you, Sonny Monroe. You have all the power to break my heart like it's never been broken before."

"Chad I…" I stopped, quite unsure of what to say. "I don't think I would know how." He sighed in relief and gently kissed the top of my forehead. His lips slowly trailed down to my own, where I could feel their touch, light as a feather.

"I can never hate you. I never could because I am sure that I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I replied, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

**So, I hope none of you mind that their romance moved a little too fast. I think there will probably be fights too, just like before but I guess we'll see. Maybe a little on and off type of relationship. (but I'm going by the chapter names for the challenge so don't sure me!) Anyway, I'd love to know what you guys think. You are all freakin' AMAZING!**


	4. Couch

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters**

**Okay, firstly, sorry for my lack of updating. Honestly, FanFiction is not really that high on my list of priorities right now, not to mention that I haven't even felt inspired to write lately (You can blame a messy breakup for that. Dirty, rotten cheater… So, if you are going to hate someone, I beg to you hate my ex, not me!)**

**I have a very important violin audition coming up (If I make it, I'm going to NY!) and I'm playing in qualifiers for a nationwide junior golf tournament… Busy me. I'm going to camp soon, but I promise you wonderful readers that you guys are still important to me and I will get updates up, even if they take me a while**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Couch**

This time, Chad had told me in advance that he wasn't ready for anything too serious between us yet, but he was open to… "other things." I translated that comment as "we're not hitting a home run tonight, but I'm thinking a triple would be appropriate."

"Okay, well obviously I have more experience than you do," Tawni began, "so it's up to me to make sure Chad can't keep his hands off you." I smiled and nodded at her, willing to accept the fact that, in this particular instance, she was right. "Last night, Sonny, I think you tested the waters pretty well. Although I can't give you _all_ the credit, since you would have lost it to Chad had he not stopped."

"Ok? Your point?" I encouraged her. "I'm going to leave if you don't tell me soon. I'd rather show up at Chad's looking like a complete idiot that listen to an hour long lecture with no point." Tawni glared at me. She turned around and rummaged through her closet for something.

"Perfect!" she squealed. "This is perfect!" She turned and revealed the shirt to me. I was already wearing my high heeled, black boots and a short denim miniskirt and had to agree that the top would match perfectly. It was a sheer, turquoise colored blouse that with small decorative buttons on the bust and a tie in the back that made it more form fitting. It sure would be interesting to take off. It wasn't sexy; it was cute. I didn't need sexy; I just needed me. I put it on and groaned as Tawni tried to pull the tie in the back tighter.

"I'm helping you. So be quiet and sit there like a good girl," she replied, pointing to the chair in front of her mirror. She turned the chair so I faced her, and couldn't see my reflection. "Hmmm… Oh!" I winced as Tawni plucked my eyebrows, making my eyes water.

"We have to do this before makeup or your mascara will run," Tawni explained. I didn't say a word, mostly because I was scared that I would scream or run away. I felt the heat of the waver close to my head and the coolness of a metal headband when she was finished with my hair. She took the longest on makeup and I hadn't even seen what she'd done yet.

When she was done, I didn't dare look in the mirror. I marched straight out of our shared dressing room and out into the studio parking lot, where Chad waited for me. He was leaning against his car in his typical Mackenzie Falls uniform looking, if I do say so myself, pretty damn fine.

"Chad," I said to him as I approached. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sonny." I smiled. So things still haven't changed… He reached back and opened his car door for me. I stepped in, not too gracefully, after all, the heels I was wearing were killer. Chad chuckled behind me and closed the door. Barely a second had gone by and he was stepping on the other side of the car. He began to drive and the car became dead silent. Not an awkward type of silent, but more of the "I just like being with you and have no idea what to say" type of silent.

"You look beautiful Sonny." If I could have seen my face at that moment, I'm sure I would have been bright, cherry red.

"Thanks Chad. You don't look to bad yourself." He laughed lightly, pulling into his driveway and putting his car in park. As he pulled the keys out, I was already stepping out of the car. "Someone anxious?"

"I'm not going to lie. Of course I am."

"Well, I suppose that makes two of us." He smiled at me. The way he smiled his cocky grin at me made me want to slap his face and fuck him ten ways 'til Sunday all at the same time. "Come on, Sonny." He took my hand and pulled me back into the exact same house I'd seen the other night. But as I observed where he was taking me, I was aware that we obviously weren't going to the same place as last time. Albeit, I will admit I wasn't paying much attention last time. I slowed down as we walked past the enormous rooms with doors barely ajar, admiring the furnishings, the art, and the actual of these rooms. It was unreal. You could fit my entire house in perhaps one of these rooms.

"Sonny, I think you'll like this house a whole lot more if you actually let me take you where we're going." I snapped back into reality, smiled, and sped right back up. He led me into a room, with much less grandeur than any of the other rooms I'd seen had. There was a wall-sized window with a beautiful, amazing view of the Hollywood lights and a single piece of artwork on each of the walls. A baby grand piano was in one corner and leaning against it was a guitar. In the center of the room, was a single couch. It looked out of place. The couch was old and ratty and noticeably small compared to the size of the room.

"This is my music room," Chad explained. "I come here to think mostly."

My fingers ran slowly over the smooth piano keys. "You play?"

"A little. That's something I promise you'll hear later." I smiled. I'd always loved the piano. He sat himself down on the couch, facing the window, and made a motion for me to join him. I walked slowly over and sat down. The cushion of the couch engulfed me. The thing was so old, the thing barely had life left in it. I sank down into it, falling right into Chad. "Part of the reason I kept this couch around."

"I bet you take all the girls here. You like the couch because it gives you a reason to be close. Am I right?"

"I've never taken another girl here. No girl has ever mattered to me this much. You see, this music room… it's my place. My parents don't even come in here. I don't let them. This is the place where I come to be alone, the place where I come when I need to think, set things right… I came here last night… to think about, well, us. I decided then that I made the biggest mistake of my life. I barely slept last night." I laughed.

"Well, you did look quite awful this morning. Everyone, and I can promise you this, noticed." Chad laughed.

"I've decided that I just don't give a damn what anybody else thinks anymore. Only you." I leaned over and placed my head against Chad's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a moment, just the two of us, in complete silence.

"The view is amazing," I finally breathed.

"Yeah it is."

"And don't you dare use that corny pick up line and say that the 'amazing view' is me!" I said quickly.

"Aww… darn. Why not?"

"It's just so damn _corny!_" I said, leaning into him further. I could feel him laughing behind me, after all I was against his chest, and I laughed along too.

"You know what rhymes with corny?" He asked, a smirk evident on his face.

"Yes, Chad. Horny rhymes with corny."

"I was going to say thorny. Goes to show you what a dirty mind you have." I laughed.

"Of course, I'm the one with the dirty mind," I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Can you tell me what's on your dirty mind?" He asked, a smirk evident on his face.

"How about I show you instead?"

* * *

**Sorry that chapter was so short but since I haven't updated in a while I figured I would just post what I had. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have my next update up MUCH sooner.**

**Please review! I want to know your thoughts!**

**:D**


End file.
